


Day 8: Neighbor

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Alyssa has a crush on her classmate Jiyeon. She's getting desperate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 12





	Day 8: Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is going out to a non-hypnotist audience, this story plays with an idea called "mirroring"- that you can get someone to become more comfortable with you by subtly mirroring their actions/speech/facial expressions etc. Once you've established this kind of rapport with someone else, you can even start to lead the actions by adding in your own and the other person will start to mirror you. This story is....a bit of an exaggerated version of how it tends to actually work (but hopefully a fun one).

Alyssa wanted to test this nlp trick she had read about on the internet. It all seemed a little fantastical, but she had been trying to get the attention of the cute girl in chemistry all year long and kept tripping over her own shyness. She needed _something_ to boost her confidence. If it took weird internet message board magic, then that's what Alyssa would do. 

Jiyeon was the girl’s name. She was so dreamy and Alyssa would die happily if she could be her girlfriend. But Jiyeon didn’t even seem to know Alyssa existed. At this point, Alyssa was desperate and willing to try anything to connect. Maybe this trick would at least help Alyssa work up the nerve to actually talk to Jiyeon?

Alyssa made sure to sit right next to Jiyeon in class, just like she always did. She observed her behavior, just like she always did. But today, she was also going to take the step of copying her every movement. The internet said that this would help Jiyeon feel closer to her on a subconscious level. Maybe after this, Jiyeon would even strike up a conversation with Alyssa and she wouldn’t even _have_ to make the first move. That would be a relief.

As class started, Jiyeon began to lean to the side of her desk a bit. Alyssa also leaned, trying to do it subtly. (The internet had said that subtlety was key.)

When Jiyeon tapped her pencil, Alyssa tapped her pencil lightly to match.

When Jiyeon pushed back her hair, Alyssa pushed back her own bangs.

She didn’t know if all of this was affecting Jiyeon at all, but _Alyssa_ definitely felt closer to Jiyeon at the end of class. She dashed out into the hall first and tried to work up the courage to speak to her. But, somehow, she got distracted for a second and Jiyeon passed her by. Alyssa tried to say something quickly as she was passing, but the moment was over and Jiyeon had already disappeared down the hall with a friend.

Tomorrow, then.

—————————-

Alyssa had kept up the mirroring all week in chemistry class. She was becoming slightly worried about how much chemistry she was missing (it was definitely hard to listen and pay so much attention to Jiyeon at the same time) but the Jiyeon project was showing progress. By Wednesday, Alyssa had been able to actually lead their interactions subtly. She discovered this when she had accidentally coughed in class and Jiyeon coughed right afterwards.

Eeee! Success! Just like the website predicted!

Alyssa kept trying to lead Jiyeon to do more and more things. Scratch her nose. Lean back in the chair. Tilt her head just so.

It all worked beautifully. It was like Jiyeon was a puppet on a string. Alyssa had gained so much confidence that she _knew_ that today was the day she would talk to Jiyeon. She might even ask her out! She was practically vibrating.

Somehow, Jiyeon had beaten Alyssa out into the hall this time, but Alyssa was able to catch her in front of her locker. “Hey Jiyeon!” she said, casually leaning next to her locker. 

“Hi Alyssa,” said Jiyeon, quirking an eyebrow. “Have you had fun mirroring me this week?”

Oh shit. 

Alyssa stammered “What..what do…you know I saw it on the internet and ..”

Jiyeon cut in. “You know mirroring goes both ways, right?” 

She stepped in front of Alyssa, backing her into the lockers behind her. With a quick sharp motion, Jiyeon flung her right hand back.

 _Bang!_ Alyssa’s hand flew back too. Only hers flung against the locker- and it wouldn’t move.

 _Bang!_ Jiyeon threw her left hand back and Alyssa’s hand followed before she could even think. Now both hands were trapped above her head.

Jiyeon smiled at Alyssa, tiger-like. She leaned forward. Alyssa felt herself tilt helplessly in response. She was shocked when she felt Jiyeon’s mouth on hers in a deep kiss. Alyssa closed her eyes, totally overwhelmed.

Jiyeon leaned beside her, somehow moving comfortably even as Alyssa was still frozen. She whispered in her ear.

“Tomorrow, you should finally ask me out.”

Then she turned and walked away. 

Alyssa unfroze, still reeling. 

But now, she had a new plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are very much welcomed.


End file.
